FicaLooza
by BuJyo
Summary: A collection of one songfic, commentfics and blatant p0rn for the reading! Some one shots that have been floating around and written for a variety of requests. Four chapters of...well...fic! They're fun...they're crack-fic...they're smutty! ENJOY
1. Songfic for Lunar Penguin

***** Over the last month or so, between our fav site (F F . net) and our other fav site LJ, there's been a lot of prompting, suggesting, writing, sharing, laughing, wailing and garment rending...er...no...back-up to the laughing. Yeah...that! Anyways, there was a communiversary on LJ that generated literally HUNDREDS of ficlets based on prompts for IPS. It was phenomenal! I was not immune to the siren call of quickly written (thus...not necessarily pretty) and usually crack-ficcy ideas, so I joined in. Add to that the ability to gank bits of story from my other fics and I was in heaven! So, here I have posted all my commentfics from LJ plus a special request songfic from Lunar Penguin. Which she has patiently waited for for too long! *****

***** It will be posted in four chapters...because it fits nice like that! :) *****

***** CAUTION: There are some ficlets that are rated very, very, M! You young ones need to cover your eyes! We're talking steamy-adjust-your-pants-NC-17 here. *****

* * *

**Songfic; "Alone", by the cast of Glee - from Lunar Penguin**

__

____

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight…

Marshall sat in the darkened living room pondering his ability to lasso up enough self control to keep from calling her. He spun his cell phone in the palm of one hand as he listened to the ticking clock and _pings_ of the heating ducts as they cooled. A truck rolled down the street outside, and the crossed swords on the living room wall jangled their presence. _Don't call her_, he instructed himself yet again. She said she was fine. Said she just needed some time to think and rest. He knew better.

Mary lay on the floor of her family room with arms outstretched, eyes staring skyward. The lights from passing cars rippled across the patterned ceiling in splashes of white and red; occasionally flashing yellow. She rubbed the fingertips of her right hand against the buttons of her cell phone absently as her mind reviewed the events of the past week. Too many voices swirled in her head. Raph. Marshall. Faber. Each with different intent; different advice. Mary willed them all away and sought silence. Another lightshow on the ceiling. _Don't call him_, she repeated to herself yet again. She told him she was fine.

_And the night goes by so very slow_  
_Oh I hope that it won't end though_  
_Alone..._

So what if that crap weasel Faber, was hitting on her. He'd wonder about the eyesight of any male who **didn't** hit on her. _But why now_, he whined in his mind. She had been hit hard with Raphael's breakup and needed some time to pull herself together. Her insistence on trivia and other travel games on the way home from Denver was uncharacteristic and, frankly, a bit unsettling. Chatty Mary was anxious Mary. Trivia seeking Mary was scared Mary. She was turning to him for comfort and Faber was butting into his territory. Marshall wanted to reassure her that he was there. He would listen. Even to the silence. He stroked the screen of the phone with one finger and sighed as his head fell back onto the cushions. _Don't call her_.

Denver had been as confusing as it was frustrating. Faber appealed to her at some level. Not a very high level, granted, but at a level that could probably satisfy needs that would keep her sane for the time being. Physical comfort. She knew it would be a rebound, nothing more, but the look on Marshall's face had her questioning the wisdom of that train of thought. When he wasn't glaring daggers at the FBI agent, he had been surreptitiously watching her with worry. Fidgeting and granting her leeway where he would normally shut her down. Creating space. He wanted the story but wouldn't ask for it. Wanted assurance that she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Mary heard the heat kick on and felt the gentle wash of air across her feet. _Don't call him_.

_But the secret is still my own_  
_And my love for you is still unknown_  
_Alone..._

Marshall toed off his boots and set his feet up on the coffee table. He should really get into the shower and head to bed. He could see Jupiter shining through the gaps in the blinds. A beacon to sailors and travelers past; a comfort to him now. Constant. Always going to be there until the end of time. At least his time. Too many things came into his life and left before he could truly appreciate them. He stared at the point of light and thought of blonde hair and mossy brown eyes. Empty ring fingers. Marshall stopped spinning the phone and pushed a button.

She felt like she was traveling a path without a guide; the twists and turns manageable, but not knowing what was next exhausted her. She needed some constant in her life. Something other than a hard, steel badge and a desk that accumulated dust seemingly overnight. Something she could turn to for comfort without fear of rejection or jest. Someone. Mary stuck one leg up in the air and studied her toes. She thought of cowboy boots and neatly combed brown hair. Her fingers closed over her phone and she startled slightly as it vibrated. She smiled.

_Till now I always got by on my own_  
_I never really cared until I met you_  
_And now it chills me to the bone_  
_How do I get you alone_  
_How do I get you alone_

***** I would completely understand if you want to wait until the last chapter to review. Take it all in...ruminate and such :) Of course, feel free to fling a REVIEW at me anytime...even this chapter :) You know you want to! *****


	2. M&Ms and Panties

***** And now for some ficlets (first half)! The prompts were posted by users of all shapes and sizes and some of them were wild! I've listed the prompt and the user it was from. Beware of smut ;) *****

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary/Marshall; origami, the Master, "Oh God, do that again." - from roar526**

"It's become a sickness, you know?" She tapped on his desk.

"Hmm?" Marshall looked up from the turtle he was crafting to see Mary resting a hip on the surface.

"This origami shit," she replied. Head tilted slightly, she studied the four or five animals…she thought they were animals…Marshall had on his desk.

"It's relaxing, challenging, focusing and it keeps me busy whilst I languish here waiting for you to finish those forms." He was smoothing a fold to create a small tail. He didn't see the twinkle in her eye.

"How many of those critters can you make?"

He looked at the small paper zoo and frowned in thought. "Oh, two or three more I guess. Haven't learned some of the more complicated animals yet."

"Shame. I was going to strip off one item of clothing for each additional animal you could make for me," Mary offered with a purr, flicking what looked like a bear at him.

The turtle's head suddenly had less room for a little paper brain. Marshall stared at her. Mary stared back with a tilt to one eyebrow. His eyes dropped to her cleavage.

"Mmmhmm, that's right," she murmured as she watched his eyes; leaned forward and hunched her shoulders slightly to enhance her curves.

Marshall moaned as his hands reached for another piece of paper, "Oh God, do that again…"

She felt her breath quicken in anticipation. Stroked one of the tiny creatures with a fingertip. "You're a Keeper of a paper zoo, but can you be the Master of one exotic animal?"

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary/Marshall; wet t-shirt, running martingale, kata - from rj_lupins_kat**

Marshall led her through the doors into the dim interior of the stable. The smell of horse, leather and feed transporting him back to childhood in an instant. Saddling up the horses in the predawn hours, foregoing the running martingales and other methods of control, steering the muscled creature into the meadow and letting them run in the dew covered grass. Free. Fast. He was flying.

He watched Mary trace the engraved nameplates on the front of the stalls as the horses snorted softly at the unfamiliar smell of a stranger. A few stuck a velvety nose into her inquisitive hand. Mary smiled in wonder as a dappled grey tossed it's head slightly at her touch then blew into her hair to make her laugh softly.

She looked down at the nameplate. Kata.

"She's my favorite," Marshall said, coming up to stand behind Mary and resting his hands on her hips.

She leaned into him, settling her curves into his pelvis and smiling at his low moan. She could imagine the tall, lean man on the horse. Could see the set of his jaw as he focused on the ride. Had seen that look recently.

"An old woman now, but we used to ride like the wind when I was young, didn't we, girl?" Marshall stroked the horse's nose. "She was the best ride."

Mary ran her hand down his thigh. "Better than riding me in that wet t-shirt last night?" she purred.

Marshall instantly hardened. "Mmm, baby, you're a whole different type of animal."

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary/Marshall, Stan; green M&Ms, Bela Bartok, "and that's why they don't give intel analysts guns. - from rj_lupins_kat**

"…and **that** is why they don't give intel analysts guns!" Stan finished the story with a snort.

His inspectors were nearly rolling on the floor, doubled up in laughter fueled by beer and stress relief that had been a long time coming.

"Oh shit, Stan," Mary gasped wiping her eyes and reaching into the big bowl of M&Ms to pick out the green ones. "I can just see you rolling down that damn hill into the creek swearing all the way."

"I was **not** a happy camper," Stan said. "Picked ticks out of my armpits for a week and then developed some sort of rash that wouldn't go away."

Mary nearly choked on her mouthful of candy as she started laughing again.

"Did you know that the most common cause of choking in healthy adults is laughing while eating. Especially when inebriated," Marshall drawled.

"Death by M&M is at least more dignified that being shot in the ass by a geek," Mary retorted. Stan threw extra pieces of candy at her and a small volley of colorful missiles ensued. Marshall retreated to the floor.

"Did you ever get that rash checked?" Marshall asked Stan after a few minutes.

Mary and Stan looked over at Marshall in confusion. "What?" they both asked.

"That rash from the creek," his words were slightly slurred. "There was this Hungarian composer, Bela Bartok, who had a chronic rash when he was young. He was convinced that was the cause of his impotency later in life."

Stan dumped the rest of the candy on the reclining man as Mary fell over again.

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary/Marshall; DMV, glock, "are you gonna finish that?" - from roar526**

Marshall keyed through the doors to the office and Mary looked at the clock.

"Jesus, Marshall," she sighed, irritated. "How long does it take to pick up dinner?"

Marshall looked at his partner filling out forms that she had spread out all over her desk. Her hair covered her cheek as she stood and reached over to jot something on another piece of paper. He sucked in his breath at the glorious view of her backside.

Dropping the bags of food on his desk, he strode over to stand behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She jumped slightly.

"Hey," Mary said, a slight smile on her lips as she felt a familiar bulge. "Food first, then forms, then sex."

Marshall crowded her against the desk as she tried to continue to write. His hands tugged her shirt free of her jeans and he spread his fingers across her abdomen as they traveled upwards. Mary sucked in a breath.

"Mmmm….food," he murmured against her neck.

"Dammit, Marshall," she hissed, distracted by his touch as always. "I wasted two hours at the DMV today and I've got to get this shit done. Mr. Happy is just going to have to wait a little bit." She wasn't as convincing as she had wished.

He placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder as his hands cupped her breasts. Mary jerked against him when he gently pinched her nipples through her bra. _Forms be damned_, Marshall thought, as need was driving him now. He slid one hand back down to unclip her Glock from her belt.

"I…can't write when you…do that, oh…" Mary didn't finish her thought as Marshall unbuttoned her jeans and slid a hand down inside her panties.

He nipped her neck with a smile that turned into a moan as his fingers sunk into her. Marshall stroked her deeply and she gasped, dropping her pen to grab the monitor for support.

He chuckled and murmured in her ear, "Are you gonna finish that?"

* * *

***** Okay, you have to admit some of those were damned funny! :D Which did you like? Let me know with the magical REVIEWS! *****


	3. Mounties and Meat

***** More crazy, cracky, fun! Again the prompts are listed with their owners. Again the warning for SMUT! (well, more smut-lite this time...next chapter's the "don't read this at work!" smut) :) *****

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary, Marshall, Stan; road trip, "don't make me turn this car around" - from rainbowwizard1**

Mary heard the crinkle of plastic and knew he was opening one. She spun around as far as the seatbelt would allow in order to glare into the back seat.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "You can't eat all of those. Some are for me and Stan and you already had your share."

"Fingers out of the moonpies, Mann," Stan warned, squinting in the rearview mirror to eyeball his Inspector.

"C'mon," Marshall whined, coveted dessert half out of its package. "I'll buy more at the next stop and I'm hungry."

Mary unbuckled as Stan protested and recited regulations. "Give me that, moron." She knelt in the seat and grabbed at the package held in Marshall's hands.

Marshall grinned and leaned forward to grab an arm and her belt and haul her through the gap in the seats to tumble into the back. Mary yelped and wrestled to free herself as her partner pinned her behind the driver's seat.

"Okay, you two," Stan barked, trying to see what was going on. "Cut it out and get back in your seats. I didn't agree to this little joy ride for my health, you know."

"I'm going to eat that moonpie," Marshall teased, then pressed his hips into Mary's and ended the sentence in a whisper, "and then I'm going to nibble on you." He fulfilled the promise by nipping at her neck.

Mary laughed and tried to fend him off, cheeks flushed as she frantically tried to keep an eye on Stan. "Dammit, Marshall, get off me!" Trying to keep her voice menacing. Marshall's hands wandered with his mouth and Mary giggled some more.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Stan growled, the SUV swerving slightly as he again tried to see the occupants in the back. "Don't make me turn this car around and deposit your asses back in New Mexico."

Marshall kissed her hard and sat up with a pout, "Mary took the moonpie and tried to give me a hickey. Ow!" He rubbed his arm where she punched him, her expression promising further retribution later.

"Christ," Stan muttered, turning up the radio. "I'd rather road trip with two toddlers."

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary, Peter; hairband, "we can't save them all" - from pyr_mtns**

Mary stood and waited impatiently; the way she always waited. Foot tapping, eyes casting about, playing with the hairband on her wrist. She hated not knowing what was going on behind the scenes and glared at the door Peter had gone through nearly twenty minutes prior. The man could be very unreadable at times; able to keep a poker face better than most, and he new all the words and phrases that were ambiguous and misleading. She sometimes wondered if he was pulling the wool over her eyes.

Sighing, Mary finally settled into one of the little plastic chairs that were placed throughout the room. She didn't really want to think about the adjustments she'd have to make if this turned out badly. Little things that were annoying enough to make daily rote tasks difficult for a while; and then there was the money. It always came down to hitting her in the paycheck with that one. High maintenance. Even Peter agreed this time, and he was usually the person who encouraged patience and TLC in these cases.

Finally, the door opened and Peter emerged. Mary jumped up, reading his posture and expression in an instant. Gloom.

"Well?" she asked hesitantly, stomach feeling slightly unsettled.

Peter tilted his head slightly and gave her a tight lipped smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mary. They did what they could, but we can't save them all."

"So you're saying that's it? There's no hope she'll survive?"

"You can have what's left if you really want it," he suggested with a shrug and uncertain look.

Mary blew the hair out of her eyes and jammed her hands into her pockets. "No, that's alright. I'm sure you can put her to good use somehow."

Peter patted her shoulder briefly as they walked towards the showroom. "If you like the Mustang, I'm sure we can work out a payment plan that you'll be happy with."

"Don't use the words 'happy' and 'payment plan' in the same sentence, Peter. I'll have to shoot you."

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary/Marshall; broken, blood, a kiss - from alittlebirdy13**

"What the hell are you doing?" Marshall's voice carried up to her, a twinge of anxiety in his tone.

"Is this a trick question?" Mary drawled, keeping her eye focused on the task in front of her. The dead branch had been scraping against the roof for a week and it was making her crazy.

He watched her saw at the broken, dead tree limb as she perched precariously in the tree. Raising one finger as the multitude of safety failures became apparent, Marshall debated irritating her in any way. He could yell at her when she got down. If she got down. He didn't see a ladder.

"Um…how'd you get up there?"

"Climbed out the attic window there, walked across the roof and then jumped over to that big branch." She gestured with the hacksaw as she narrated the journey, then made a mad grab for a peripheral branch as her footing shifted. "Shit!"

Marshall danced nervously beneath the tree as she settled back down to her task. "Jesus," he mumbled, then louder for her ears, "Let me get the ladder so you can get down. I can finish that."

Mary was sweating with her efforts now. "I don't have a ladder, numbnuts, and by the time you go home to get yours I'll be done and drinking a beer. And why do you think you could do any better a job than me? And don't give me any crap about it being some sort of 'guy thing'."

He grumbled and muttered in frustration.

"What?" she called, glaring at him.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you planned on getting down without a ladder."

Mary sawed through the branch finally and it let go of the tree with a snap. The tree shifted and she dropped the saw to catch herself as her feet lost purchase. Sliding, scraping and bouncing down the trunk, she cursed and yelled when she became airborne.

He got the wind knocked out of him as he broke her fall, the two of them landing on the ground in a tangled heap.

"There," she gasped, wiping a bit of blood off her eyebrow from a scratch. "I'm down."

Marshall moaned and Mary leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the help. Want a beer?"

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Mary, Marshall; maple leaf, blue jay, drunken Mounties - from roar526**

"We. Cannot. Go. Into. Canada." Marshall held her face in his hands as he clearly stated each word, frustration etched into his face.

Mary slapped at his hands as she pulled her head away. The argument was wearing her out and every minute they spent bickering was another minute head start for Tony.

"Dammit, Marshall," she hissed, gesturing to the forest surrounding them. "We're in the middle of East Jesus, Montana. Who the hell is going to tell the authorities we crossed the border? The maple leafs? No wait, maybe the blue jays will flitter over to the nearest border patrol and tattle on us."

"The U.S. and Canada have the largest unprotected border in the world. There are no roaming border patrols," he lectured automatically. He felt like a thirteen year old sneaking out of the house. If they got caught across the border they could lose their badges.

"You are such a baby," she chastised. She increased her pace along the trail, finally slowing as she heard voices ahead.

Marshall reached out and pulled her down behind some bushes as the sounds grew near. "Stay down. It could be Mounties."

He shot her a glare when she started to giggle. "Right, idiot, drunken Mounties," Mary scoffed.

She shot out of the bushes and tackled Tony a few minutes later, Marshall following with furtive glances at his surroundings as the other man ran off. The struggling captive was dragged back along the path, protesting the whole way. Finally, Mary threw him on the ground at Marshall's feet.

"Consider him expedited," she panted, jerking her chin at the sign post on the side of the trail. Marshall looked at her quizzically.

"Arrest the bastard," she prodded, then turned to stomp away. "A hundred yards into another damn country and I have to do everything. Jesus."

* * *

**Prompt:**

**Eleanor, Mary; hard hats, "you should be ashamed of yourself" - from roar526**

Marshall thought they had been looking at that file for an awfully long time. Eleanor had called Mary into the conference room about fifteen minutes ago, and now the two of them were huddled in the far corner near the windows apparently in deep conversation. Something was…off.

He stood and moved quietly to stand just outside the half open door.

"Oh, my God," Eleanor muttered, craning her neck. "If he does that again I think I may have to go home and change."

Mary replied with a chuckle and elbowed the older woman, "Shhh! Jesus, Eleanor, you're as bad as I am. The file, the file." She rattled the open folder they ineffectively held in front of them.

"The one by the grill," Mary moaned. "If the rest of him is that…appetizing…I may have to turn into an arsonist." Eleanor snickered.

_What the hell file are they looking at?_ Marshall snuck into the room to get a better look.

"Meat on the grill and meat on the roof," Eleanor said with a smile. "This heat wave is finally paying off."

"Hard hats and hard-" Mary swung around suddenly as the floor squeaked behind them. "Marshall! For God's sake, do I need to tie a bell on you? What the hell are you doing?"

Eleanor fumbled the file and cleared her throat while she tucked it under her arm. "I'll get that list for you, Mary. Just let me know where to email it."

Mary pushed Marshall aside as Eleanor brushed behind him, both women hot footing it back into the main office. Marshall watched them quizzically, then turned to stand in the spot he had found them. It only took a moment before realization dawned. The firefighters next door had found a new spot to BBQ. And they had invited the construction crew out front. His eyebrows rose. Amazing what you could see two stories up.

Marshall walked back into the office with a grin. Mary studiously filled out a form while Eleanor's fingers flew on her keyboard. He stood between their desks for a minute as they both ineffectively suppressed laughter.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," he drawled, lips twitching despite himself.

* * *

***** which is your favorite? Did you like them? Did you snort a food item through your olfactory passages? Yes! Please REVIEW! Stay tuned for one more :) *****


	4. Things that make you goguh!

***** Well, saddle up and hang on tight, my friends. The final prompt. You know that "M" rating...yeah...this is the one. Don't be all covering your eyes in a few minutes saying "oh, my stars!"...you've been warned :D. (This is actually plucked somewhat from And Your Little Dog Too, so it may seem familiar to some). *****

* * *

**Prompt: ****Mary/Marshall; broken, blood, a kiss - from alittlebirdy13**

Marshall awoke with soft fingers stroking him and the warm pulses of desire starting to spread through his thighs. He sighed with a small smile and opened his eyes slightly to look down at himself. Her fingers caressed his inner thigh, trailing up to lightly brush over his testicles and then wrap around him to stroke up his length. Entranced, he watched himself respond more fully to her touch and hummed contentedly, his own hand trailing down her back as she lay curled next to him. She traced little kisses along his ribs, then a slow lick to his nipple only to blow on it gently to watch it pucker in response. All the while continuing to gently and deliberately explore him with her hand.

"Oooohh…" he sighed with a catch in his voice as she pressed her body against his, her soft curls against his hip and breasts against his ribs, her thigh and foot slowly sliding down to trap his leg. Mary's own belly glowed with anticipation as she pressed his thigh with her own and gently rocked her pelvis against his hip; her blood sang in her veins. His skin was soft and firm under her hands and she used his own moisture to glide her fingers over him, slightly increasing the pressure as she felt his belly quiver with the sensation. When he moaned, she shifted to lay stretched out on top of him, nestling him under her pelvis and supporting herself on her elbows either side of his chest. Sliding up slightly, she met his drowsy, aroused gaze and pressed her lips to his in a slow, easy kiss. His hands skimmed up her sides and trailed little lines of electricity down her back, curves and thighs. She eased downward again, sliding along the length of him, and ran kisses along his jawline, throat and collarbone. The friction of her against him caused him to tremble slightly and jerk his hips under her and she smiled.

Pushing herself up, her thighs slid to either side of his hips and she settled herself onto him, tantalizing them both with the anticipation of things to come. He was enveloped in her soft, moist folds and she watched his face take on a slightly pained look with denied entry. Tilting her hips, she slid herself along his length and her own lips parted as she sighed with a faint sound of pleasure. He felt so good and his hardness urged her on.

Marshall took in her disheveled hair, half closed eyes and parted lips and trailed his eyes down to her breasts and abdomen as she tilted her head back slightly with the next rock of her hips. He wanted to be in her so badly, but she continued to taunt and tease him and he groaned. Reaching out, he slid his hands up her thighs, feeling the muscles bunch and move with her small movements, strength and softness tantalizing him. Her belly was smooth and taut and his hands finally cupped her breasts, the weight of them arousing him even more and he gently squeezed and pinched her nipples to watch her gasp.

Mary's need was growing with each second, but she wanted these sensations to continue. Leaning back slightly, she rested her hands behind her on his thighs and looked down to where their bodies met. Sliding back, she would see him emerge from underneath her and then slowly disappear with her forward tilt. It was incredibly arousing and she was fascinated by the sensations of the coarse hair on his testicles tickling her followed by the smoothness of him pressing against her. She made little sounds of pleasure as she watched and bit her lip.

Marshall had never experienced anything so erotic and the feel of her soft wetness sliding over his testicles was maddening. His brow was furrowed and his mouth opened in a little "oh" with each tilt of her hips. Each time she glided forward, her folds clenched around him and he panted…wanting more. She leaned back forward, resting her hands on his chest, and tucked her pelvis under her to capture the tip of him at her opening, meeting his eyes with the action. They gazed at each other with naked want, and she smiled slyly. Her muscles quivered as she felt him poised to enter, but she continued to tease him with small motions that allowed just a portion of him to slide into her. Her breathing was unsteady with focus on control and she resisted his efforts to pull her down over him. Each small dip into her was heaven and he wanted to bury himself inside her. His breaths became shallow and finally he whispered, "Please…"

She took him inside of her with one, quick motion and ground her hips against him as she settled on him, all of him buried within. Marshall grunted-gasped and arched his hips, hands gripping her hips tightly, and Mary moaned and clenched around him. She began to move slowly, vision blurry with the sensation of him sliding within her and stretching her, and her fingers pressed into his chest.

They were both close to the edge already, and her movements became faster and more urgent quickly. Her hands transferred to his abdomen so she could deepen his thrusts and he reached down to glide his thumb against her where they were joined. He knew he was not going to last much longer as the heat coiled in his groin and began to spread throughout the length of him, and he groaned and muttered words of encouragement, their rhythm broken by need.

Mary's world was only sensation as her body pulsed with impending release, Marshall's thumb heightening the pleasure-pain of need. One more slight tilt backwards and he bumped up against a part of her deep inside and she shattered, thrusting fast and moaning loudly as little shards of ecstasy infused her. His hands squeezed her hips and she actually felt him pulse within her while he reached his own peak, grunting and thrusting while pulling her against him. It was bliss and she almost cried with the pure pleasure…never like this with anyone else…ever.

* * *

***** Yes, you may take the cold shower before reviewing, but I expect you back here after that! :) Please REVIEW...I love them! *****


End file.
